Fly with me
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: El capi tiene que modernizarse aunque probablemente no quiera admitirlo. ¿Qué mejor persona para hablar de cosas modernas que Tony Stark? One-shot


Fly with me.

Miahely Winter.~

Steve tragó su bocado con cautela, sintiéndose vigilado todo el tiempo por esos ojos castaños que comenzaba a odiar, un poquito más que antes.

- Entonces… ¿de qué querías hablarme Stark?

- No lo sé… ando un poco olvidadizo, come mientras recuerdo – recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, con una sonrisilla burlona bailoteándole en los labios.

- ¿Tú no comerás? – decidió el capitán no rebatir la bromita del millonario, mientras tomaba otro bocado. Ese día andaba de buen humor, no pretendía dejarse provocar por el otro, a sabiendas que lo utilizaría solo para divertirse.

- Ya comí, yo te espero.

- Que maleducado – soltó sin querer, y decía que no quería peleas, él mismo tentaba una sin desearlo realmente.

- No soy maleducado, solo disfruto ver comer a las personas… -casi se rio, pero aguantó.

- Hmm – espetó el soldado, haciéndose el indiferente, mientras cogía bocados un poco más grandes para terminar rápido, se sentía incomodo.

Tony se relamió los labios mientras el capi no miraba, atento de cada movimiento de su boca al masticar, distrayéndose a veces también en las bonitas manos del muchacho, le gustaban sus nudillos. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Rogers si intentaba tocarlos, o besarlos. Sonrió internamente solo de imaginarlo.

- Terminé – dijo, soltando el cubierto con suavidad sobre la mesa bien pulcra de aquel restaurant, donde el usuario de la armadura le había citado, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué aceptó, llegó al lugar a la hora acordada, teniendo que esperar media hora a Tony que llegó con el fabuloso pretexto del trafico.

Stark asintió, pidiendo la cuenta.

Cuando salieron de allí, Steve se rascó detrás de la oreja, sin querer mirar al otro para saber que procedía, solo esperó indicaciones.

- Quiero mostrarte algo anciano.

Ante lo último el rubio frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para replicar, pero Tony le pegó un golpecito amistoso en la espalda y fue a donde su coche, metiéndose en el asiento del conductor. Rogers rodó los ojos, aburrido por tanto misterio se metió también.

Pudo saludar a Banner de lejos al pasar por uno de los pisos de laboratorios, siendo conducido por el más bajo.

- Tomé prestadas tus botas, no preguntes cómo – alzó su dedo índice y uso su típico tonito de "no me tomo nada en serio".

- Entonces puedo preguntar ¿para qué? – rebatió el capitán, ligeramente interesado.

- Sip… a eso iba.

Unas puertitas se abrieron en una mesa, y fueron saliendo las botas del cap, relucientes y bellas, algo modificadas.

Stark apretó un botón, y comenzaron a elevarse, con el mismo mecanismo que el traje de Iron man.

- ¡Que rayos! – dijo el otro, un poco impresionado y también confundido.

- Eh, esperaba de menos un "¡fantástico, gracias!" – se hizo el ofendido.

- Bueno es que… yo no quiero volar, puedo saltar ¿sabes? Además me aterra que pronto quieras fabricarme un traje también, o se comparado contigo… - admitió Rogers.

Tony rodó los ojos, mareado por su discursito.

- No las usaras a menos que sea una emergencia, ya las adapté, los dispositivos son portátiles, solo se integraran a tus botas poniéndolos en el piso, y saltando así – gesticuló, mientras daba un saltito hacia adelante, como indicándole la manera de hacerlo.

- Seguramente me estrellaré a la primera – se quejó.

- Nah, para eso te enseñaré a usarlas aquí… vamos Steve, tienes que admitir que el paracaídas es muy lento y te pierdes de toda la acción… modernízate camarada, te mueres por probarlas acéptalo – se le acercó, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo a pesar de que no alcanzaba del todo.

- Y… ¿dónde las probaremos?

- Afuera – Stark se encogió de hombros como si nada, activo su traje que comenzó enseguida a integrarse a él.

- ¡¿Afuera? – le miró como si estuviese loco.

- Botas, actívense – le ignoró olímpicamente, enseguida las botas detectaron a Steve y se acoplaron a sus pies como por arte de… tecnología.

- No espera… oye ¿qué dem…?

Pero el capi apenas alcanzó a respirar cuando Iron man ya lo había tomado como a un muñeco y fueron afuera a gran velocidad. Tenía que confesar que se sintió mareado.

Entonces las botas activadas, comenzaron a moverle los pies… se sintió como patinando el hielo, era una sensación increíble pero a la vez frustrante.

- Stark, donde me sueltes maldito, tomaré todo el Shawarma que encuentre y te lo meteré en el trasero – gritó medio aterrado, incluso se sorprendió por ser tan malhablado. Y muy a pesar de que se la vivía aventándose con paracaídas, se sentía más desprotegido.

- No te preocupes capi, si te suelto te vuelvo a atrapar – bromeó Tony.

- Imbécil…

Pronto se acostumbró, aunque en muchas ocasiones trastabilló, si podía llamársele así en el aire, daba igual, tenía que sujetarse fuerte del traje de Iron man.

Comenzaron a dar vueltas por el aire. Incluso rieron.

Tony sintió un pequeño sobresalto cuando la energía de las botas se terminó, pero no tanto como Rogers, que casi sufre un infarto de no ser por su condición.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé, solo podrás usarlas por tiempo limitado.

- Joder ¿cómo pudiste omitir ese detalle? – gritó medio histérico.

- Lo siento, te invito a cenar como compensación.

Xxxx~xxxX

En fin... espero que les guste y todo ese rollo que nos aventamos los autores solo por quedar bien y que nos dejen un review(?) Bueno no, en serio sí espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Rogers y Tony Stark [incluidos sus caracteres de super héroe] son propiedad de Marvel, yo solo los utilizo para mi shippeo fangirlero y sin fines de lucro.


End file.
